Trails of pleasure
by Blood Masks
Summary: Sequel to "Compatibility?" Wolfram's love certainly hurt, although Yuuri didn't mind. But what would everyone else think if they saw the "trails of pleasure" in Yuuri's back? Is there a surprise waiting for them at the end? Betaed by priscel & Reposted!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM or any of its characters... it's really getting depressing to keep writing this over and over again.

Summary: Twoshot. Sequel to _Compatibility?_ Wolfram's love certainly hurt, although Yuuri didn't mind, what would everyone else think if they saw the "paths of pleasure" in Yuuri's back? Warning: Yaoi, rated **M**, you know the rest.

This is going to be a Twoshot sequel to my story _Compatibility? _requested by DeAunna, an anonymous reviewer of such story, I really liked your idea and I left something unsolved on that fic, so here it goes, hope you like it!

_This fic has been beta readed by __**priscel**_ _and reposted. Thanks so much for your corrections!_

Don't forget to R&R!

.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Trails of pleasure, part I<strong>

Yuuri was taking his morning jog with Conrart. It was a particularly warm summer morning and Yuuri felt like he was about to faint in suffocation. But he couldn't unzip his sweatshirt because that would leave Wolfram's marks in plain sight. His godfather was looking at him worriedly as his breaths became pants and his face turned red from the heat. He thought he was going to die soon if he didn't do something.

"I'm sorry, Conrad. I just remembered I have to do something!" He ran out before Conrad could reply. He ran with all the strength he had left and reached his room. When he closed the door behind him, he let himself fall to the floor he felt relaxed, and along with the relief came the feeling of being really, really sick. He felt lightheaded and his stomach twisted. He didn't knew if he wanted to throw up or faint, as the need for the first one became bigger he stood up in a jump making the second take place. The room became dark, he thought he heard something hitting the floor, but sleep took him away from the sound.

In this darkness his mind began to wonder, he couldn't really blame Wolfram for his actual state. He had told Wolfram to stop leaving marks in places people could easily see them. Wolfram agreed with him actually, but he would get just so carried away when they were together, in the heat of devouring one another the last thing that came to Wolfram's mind was other people and he would just let himself be. To be completely honest with himself Yuuri didn't mind it, he actually liked it, he liked it a lot. Although he really didn't consider himself to be a masochist, even less he would consider Wolfram a sadist. He just loved the way Wolfram would scream out his name in pleasure not being able to stop himself from scratching down his back until it drew blood, or the lustful eyes that would stare at him while Wolfram licked away the blood on his lips after leaving a profound love bite.

He saw something golden that shined in front of his eyes, like the sunlight was hitting it. "Yuuri, wake up! What happened?"

Was it Wolfram? Yuuri couldn't tell for what he could see, everything was still a bit dark and the voice sounded like it was very far away.

"Wake up, you Wimp!"

Okay, it definitely was Wolfram, but where were they. He tried to focus his eyes and look around, it was their room, then he looked back at the person that was holding him. Wolfram was on his knees, they were both on the ground, and Wolfram was looking at him with relief. Yuuri tried blinking away the confusion and dizziness as he sat up. "I was running with Conrad and I began feeling bad, so I came here. I thought I was going to throw up and then... I don't know", he said with a goofy smile, Wolfram looked at him with a scold written all over his face.

"You should have gone to see Gisela! Come on, we're going", Wolfram practically screamed while he tried to stand them both up, but he was stopped by Yuuri's grip on his sleeve.

"I can't…_We_ can't..."

Wolfram looked at him confused, why didn't the wimp want to be checked, he had just found him unconscious on the floor for Shinou's sake! But when Yuuri unzipped his sweatshirt Wolfram understood immediately why _they_ couldn't.

Yuuri had two very distinctive and swollen red marks on the beginning of the left side of his neck, Wolfram blushed, not for being the cause of the marks, but for being the cause of Yuuri not being able to see a healer. He looked away, he had just achieved what he have wanted for so long, and he wasn't going to let something as stupid as his overprotective brothers and his hysterical mother rushing them into a wedding Yuuri didn't wanted, take it away. This _advance _in their relationship had to be kept a secret, that much they knew. And that's what they had been doing for over three months now.

"I'm not as good as Gisela with healing marioku, or you for that matter, but if you want I can try." Wolfram said looking with eyes that said _I'm sorry_.

Yuuri only nodded with a smile and they moved onto the bed, where Yuuri lay down with his fiancé by his side. Wolfram took Yuuri's hand between his and closed his eyes. Yuuri enjoyed the waves of calming energy running through his body as the last of the dizziness washed away and the color returned to his cheeks. Wolfram let go of Yuuri's hand and watched Yuuri stretch.

"Mmm! That felt so good Wolf, thanks!"

"You're welcome wimp." Yuuri only grinned at the loving insult. "Now,how do you want me to explain the fact of you being missing for the past two hours?"

Yuuri jumped a little when he heard that. He hadn't realized so much time had passed. He tried sitting up but his strength failed him and he fell into the arms of his fiancé.

"Yuuri, maybe you should go see Gisela after all." Wolfram said with a concerned expression while he helped Yuuri regain his balance.

"But Wolf, we are not ready for everyone to know yet..."

By that _we_ Wolfram knew Yuuri meant to say _I_. It was true, none of them was ready, but Yuuri was ten times more likely to freak out completely than him if the truth were to get out. "I think we can trust Gisela to keep it a secret. Even if she refuses, I can't just stand here and see you like this." Wolfram noticed he wasn't really getting through to Yuuri, so he switched tactics and assumed his little lord brat position standing next to the bed. "Come on, you are the king of this country you know? Your health doesn't only belong to you, it belongs to all of Shin Makoku. It's my duty as a soldier to protect you even if you don't want me to. Now get up, before I drag you out myself you wimp!" 

* * *

><p>"So, what is it?" Wolfram impatiently asked the green haired woman who was examining Yuuri.<p>

"It is probably just a sly heat stroke. Heika should be completely fine in a couple of days, just remember to take a lot of liquids and restrain yourself from heavy activities." She finished looking at the boy on the examining table, and then looking away from his bare chest, she took a deep breath turning a slight shade of pink. "I know what the two of you do in the privacy of the bedroom is nobody's business, but for your own..." she stopped, looking at the now bright red couple in front of her. "I would like to examine the both of you to make sure you haven't been too) rough and left any damage, considering what I see so far..." Wolfram gave her a bratty look at which she responded by putting on her Sergeant posture and firmly saying, "Undress. No, wait."

Gisela was experiencing mixed emotions with the whole thing. Although she was happy to find out that Wolfram's feelings had been returned at last, she was quite mad at the little royal couple for not turning to her for advice before getting so far. She didn't really know how well educated they were on the subject and they could really end up hurting each other, but the most overwhelming feeling she had at the moment was embarrassment. For not even her training as a military doctor had prepared her for the question she now had to ask to **The King** of her country and the proud boy she knew since he was born. But she had to ask, examining them both was a waste of time if only one...

She took a deep breath and tried to remember herself she was a trained soldier and a grown woman, standing firmly on the ground she said... "Which one of you is the receiver?"

Complete silence took over the room as the boys jaws practically hit the ground. Wolfram clenched his fists looking down, and began turning a deeper shade of red. While Yuuri put a hand behind his head and laughed nervously before looking at Wolfram from the corner of his eye, making the blond's blush rise up to his ears. Gisela, understanding the message, instructed Wolfram to finish undressing and lay on the stretcher next to the one Yuuri was on, once he did so, Gisela pulled a white curtain between them responding to a pleading look from Wolfram.

"Okay Wolfram, it seems to be that there's no internal damage. Although I need to check on Heika's... _wounds _to make sure they're not infected." Gisela said, noticing how Wolfram had only a few small love bites; the regular kind. Unlike the swollen purple ones his lover had. She giggled to herself thinking of how the couple's personality was reflected on their partner.

Wolfram had just finished putting on his jacket when Gisela remembered something. "That's right Wolfram, are you using any kind of birth control?" she asked as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"B-Bi-Birth con-trol?" Yuuri managed to get the words out, receiving a confused look from Gisela.

"Heika, you didn't know?" the women asked at the now very dizzy Maou.

"Know what?" he said, starting to sweat quite profusely, one of the things he had told himself to ease his fear of being gay was that at least now he didn't have to worry for knocking anyone up.

"Contrary to humans, males mazoku can bear children Yuuri, you think the ten nobles would have allowed a man to get engaged to the Maou if not? We _are _supposed to provide an heir to the throne eventually." Wolfram answered quite slowly, giving Yuuri the time to digest every word. "I didn't wanted to tell you because I knew you would freak out, but don't worry I have taken the necessary precautions..." he said and looked down before adding almost in an inaudible way, "besides it's not suppose to work if the two people don't feel the same".

Yuuri didn't catch that last part but Gisela did, and gave a concerned look to the blond. They left the infirmary together, Yuuri hadn't completely understood the technical and biological explanations given by Gisela, but he had learned yet another amazing fact of this new world and quite frankly he was starting to lose his ability to get impressed. But Yuuri didn't knew he was about to find out that there's something that doesn't change either in Earth or in Shin Makoku, in large families, gossip travels fast. 

* * *

><p>Late that night Gisela was walking around, not exactly knowing where she was going. <span>S<span>he needed to think this out. She had promised the royal couple not to reveal the advance of their relationship, but she was worried for Wolfram's feelings. It was true that the ancient mythology stated if a same sex couple were to procreate, the act had to be love making, not just sex. Although it had never been proved. And, quite frankly, she was also worried for the Maou's physical well being. Apparently the pair had no self control _**what so ever**_, really, she was stunned. Yuuri's body was literally covered with all sorts of markings. She sighed and remembered something she had once heard, "Trails of pleasure..." she said picking up a Yuuri's Innocence flower thinking the name might not be such a good fit anymore.

"Thinking out loud?"

She was distracted by the sound of her adoptive father's voice, she had somehow made her way to the center of the castle's courtyard where Lady Cheri's flowers were. "Father... I was just remembering something someone told me once."

Günter gave her a concerned look noticing the shaking on her voice, "I see."

Gisela imagined her father's reaction to this news and quivered, she could practically see the man in front of her crying and whining. Then something snapped them both of their thoughts, it was really soft, barely audible but loud enough to be recognised, a short moan, the Maou's voice.

"You have to be kidding me..." she said to herself looking towards the source of the moan that was soon followed by a loud groan and the Maou calling Wolfram's name. Is wasn't odd. Wolfram had had to be stopped from frying the king's guts in the middle of the night before, so Günter's assumption was obvious. "Is that Yuuri Heika's voice? Something is wrong, Gisela call Conrart immediately!" he shouted and started running to the royal chamber.

Gisela sighed, her mind started racing trying to figure out a way of saving her patients, "Control your hormones you two, for Shinou's sake!" 

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you can have children... " Yuuri said while throwing himself on the bed bare chested, a sudden thought made him sit up in a jump. Wolfram, who was combing his hair in front of the mirror, looked at him guessing what his lover was thinking. "Wait... does that mean I..." he was cut short by the blond climbing into bed next to him.<p>

"No, you are half human so you can't. Although you are the Maou and your marioku is very strong so we should check, just to be sure. I really don't think so though." Yuuri sighed in relief and Wolfram continued, "Besides, it's not like you would **ever** let me make love to you."

Yuuri's face turned completely red in about a second. He had actually been thinking about it, and it hadn't seemed like such a bad idea. Lately, he didn't recognise himself at all.He had found sex to be quite an enlightening activity and had come to terms with it already. He hadn't had the courage to bring it up earlier, but now was as good a time as ever right? "I don't know... I mean... you seem to enjoy it a lot... when you scream out my name." he said in a deliberately husky voice.

Wolfram had to repress a nervous laugh. He thought he must have misunderstood Yuuri, he would never allow himself to be on the receiving end. Yuuri was still half inside of the closet, if he understood the earthen metaphor correctly, so it was impossible, wasn't it? "Don't tempt me Yuuri..."

"Don't do what, Wolf?" he said in a low voice, sliding down the pink nightgown to place a teasing peck on Wolfram's bare shoulder and collar bone. "This?" he bit Wolfram's neck. "Or maybe this?" he sucked on Wolfram's earlobe. Seriously, Yuuri had no idea what possessed him to be like that, but how much can you worry about it when your lover is throwing lusty glances at you wearing nothing but a somewhat see-through nightgown?

"You're not gonna be able to take it... ah... back, wimp." Wolfram said now with lust in his eyes and voice. Yuuri couldn't care less about backing out right now, or to keep talking for that matter.

"You talk too much, Wolf." he finally said, introducing a hand inside his lover's nightwear and sliding his finger up the inside of his thigh, slowly, painfully slow.

For Wolfram that was it, momentarily losing all self control whatsoever, he grabbed Yuuri by the shoulders and pushed him down, pinning him to the bed with his body and leaning down to kiss him on the lips. First just a teasing peck, to then claim Yuuri's mouth with fire an passion. "Is that quiet enough for you, _Maou Heika_"

Yuuri just groaned in response. Wolfram started kissing his way down his lover's body, biting, sucking and licking on the bare skin, causing Yuuri's back to arch into his touch. He pulled on the elastic of Yuuri's pants and Yuuri lifted himself from the bed to help his lover take him out of this remaining clothing.

Wolfram adjusted himself comfortably between Yuuri's opened legs and leaned down to kiss his hip bone. He licked and sucked on it, extracting the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard out of Yuuri, and then he lifted his mouth when he felt a hand squeezing on his shoulder "Just... Now!" an order from his king, he couldn't say no, could he?

Wolfram lowered himself back down taking the entire extent of Yuuri's erection at once. Yuuri instinctively lifted his hips, making the tip of his length collide with the back of Wolfram's throat. Wolfram started to go up and down, gaining a slow rhythm that hastened quickly and in a few minutes he felt Yuuri shivering and reaching his climax. Wolfram buried his nails into Yuuri's side and descended all the way down to the middle of his thighs, drawing blood and loud moans out of his lover.

"I... I... gah! Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted in pleasure, feeling his body tensing in release, still inside of Wolfram's mouth.

Wolfram swallowed as much as he could, letting the rest fall from the corner of his mouth, that he then cleaned off with his index finger and licked. It was Yuuri's taste, his essence, and for Wolfram, it was heaven.

That was the third time it happened, the state of pleasure would bring the words to Yuuri's mouth without his permission, but when they were about to come out, that pleasure itself would stop him from speaking them out loud. It wasn't that he didn't love Wolfram, he did. He had suspected it from the beginning and was sure of it about a month after they started sleeping together, he just hadn't said it yet. For no particular reason actually, stupidly enough as it sounds. He did feel like it was something that shouldn't be said for the first time in the middle of an orgasm. He wanted it to be a sweet moment to make up to Wolfram for all the waiting around."Maybe tomorrow" he whispered to himself, trying to even his breathing.

The couple was about to continue onto the next step. Wolfram was controlling himself with all he had, to not take Yuuri right then. He had to prepare him first, so he brought a finger to his mouth to lubricate it, but a loud noise on their window broke his concentration. Another bump, someone was throwing little stones at the window. As a reflex, Yuuri covered himself up with the sheets and Wolfram, moving to the side, did the same. Just in time, because a quarter of a second later, the bedroom doors were thrown open by Günter, Conrart and about five or six guards.

"What the hell are you doing at this hour?" Wolfram said trying to look like he was upset for just being _woken up_. He was upset for being interrupted though. "Günter said he heard Heika scream. We thought something was wrong." Conrart answered feeling something was odd in the reaction of his little brother, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was definitely wrong with the whole scenario.

"I'm fine Conrad, just go to sleep." Yuuri said covering himself up to his ears with the sheets and turning around to face on the opposite direction of the door, his voice was trembling a little.

"But, Heika!"

It was Günter. Wolfram thanked Shinou for not having taken his nightgown off yet, and sat up, "Would you please stop disturbing the Maou's sleep and get lost!" he said trying to sound as bratty as he could.  
>Once the rescue squad had reluctantly gone, the couple let out a long sigh of relief.<p>

"Guess we have to be more careful from now on." Yuuri whispered while turning around to embrace the body next to his.

Wolfram gave his back to Yuuri and smiled feeling the warmth of the arm that was embracing his waist, "I wonder who threw the stones..." he said and quickly fell asleep, exhausted from the adrenaline rush of almost being caught.

Outside, next to the flowers, was sitting a relieved green haired woman with a couple of little rocks still resting in her left hand. "May the Great One help them." 

* * *

><p>"Oh, but of course I will." Shinou's voice could be heard echoing in his temple.<p>

"What are you planning now?" Murata asked the man by his side.

Shinou only smiled. After a few seconds of some sort of staring contest between the two of them, in which the Sage failed to read his former king's mind, he said, "I need you to go to Blood Pledge Castle tomorrow."

Murata just sighed, knowing he was going to be part of another one of Shinou little schemes. "And what for, if I may ask?" he said resting against the wall behind him.

"I need you to go check on Yuuri. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure you will have fun".

The next day, Murata was walking inside of the castle not fully aware of what he was supposed to do. Not long after, he found his friend playing catch with Conrart.

"Shibuya" he said, waving to get Yuuri's attention.

"Hi, Murata! What brings you here?" Yuuri ran toward his friend and, distracted by the sudden visitor, started to unzip his sweatshirt.

"Well actually I came..." something got Murata's attention, suddenly understanding the probable reason Shinou had sent him, and he made sure his tone was loud enough for everyone near them to hear.

"Shibuya... is that a _**hickey!**_"

.

.  
><em><strong>To be continued<strong>_

* * *

><p>God... I've turned Yuuri onto a bit of a sexual yandere haven't I? Not that I mind, I'm sure Wolfram doesn't.<p> 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own KKM or any of its characters, really, I do own this plot though.

Hi guys, so here is the second part of this two shot, don't forget to read the [A/N] at the end

_This fic has been beta readed by __**priscel**_ _and reposted. Thanks so much for your corrections!_

Enjoy!

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Trails of pleasure, part 2<strong>

Wolfram was walking around the castle, not really caring where he was going. His troops were learning the _basics of spying_ with Yozak, after the so called brilliant suggestion of the redhead. In reality, all Wolfram could see was a bunch of men dressed as maids running around the castle, it was plain idiotic if you asked him. But that aside, he was left with nothing to do for the time being, so he had let his mind wander and apparently his legs had done the same.

The past months had been almost like a dream. He feared more and more every day the moment he'd wake up and realize it was never real. One thing kept his objective eye from that theory though, and as pathetic as it sounded, that thing was the fact that Yuuri still didn't love him. Some part of him always suspected Yuuri would never be able to love him. Even after their relationship evolved like it had, those three words seemed nowhere near being spoken by his lover.

It would be a lie if he said it didn't hurt, but at least half of his fears had been proven wrong. Yuuri actually had forgotten all that nonsense about two males not being able to be together and was obviously attracted to him. As Wolfram saw it, as long as Yuuri _wanted_ him, it wouldn't be so hard to make him _love_ him.

Wolfram was also very pleased by the way his now lover had changed ever since. Not only was Yuuri treating him more like a fiancé should be treated in public, even if it was due to a sen**s**e of responsibility, being that they were, in fact, having sex, but he had discovered a whole new side to the apparently innocent looking black haired boy.

When they were alone or no one was watching, Yuuri would whisper in his ear, knowingly lingering on the approach to blow hot breath on his neck. He would initiate the contact, tempt him, seduce him… it was more than Wolfram had ever dared to dream. It practically drove him mad. A nice kind of mad though, he wouldn't really mind being institutionalized if it was due to _that_ kind of mad.

Thinking of those moments, he suddenly felt a bit lightheaded. A blush formed on his cheeks when he realized what he was daydreaming about in plain sight of whoever walked by. He wondered if he had made any weird expressions, but then the dizziness grew bigger and he thought for a moment he was in a boat and about to get seasick.

It quickly faded when a familiar voice came to his ears, making him practically jump out of his skin. He thought his heart had come out of his chest, recognising a word that his lover had recently taught him.

"Shibuya... is that a _**hickey?**_"

* * *

><p>Yuuri felt his soul falling to his feet. Only the gods know how he managed not to faint right there on the spot, he surely felt he was as good as dead. For what seemed like an eternity, he just stood there, his brain unable to process what had just happened. Murata only looked at him with the most amused expression, leaning forward with his hands behind his back, patiently waiting for a reaction from his friend.<p>

The maids and guards, and the maid disguised guards, that had heard the Sage's, very loud, comment were looking at the two soukokus with confusion. They didn't understand the word Murata had used, that was not the odd part, often they would hear those two speaking in some sort of Earth lingo they didn't understand. The thing that got their attention was the Maou's reaction, the boy looked like he had just seen a ghost or something.

When Yuuri thought he was about to really die from embarrassment and speechlessness, he was saved by the sudden arrival of his fiancé. Wolfram merely walked between the two boys and faced Yuuri, he zipped up his sweatshirt and grabbed him by the wrist. Then Wolfram turned, bowing his head to the Sage while trying to conceal his own embarrassment, and failing horribly by the way, before walking away dragging his idiotic fiancé, still in a state of shock, along with him.

Murata watched the couple leaving, probably heading for their bedroom, and he chuckled to himself. The castle's staff slowly returned to their duties whispering to each other along the way. This sure was going to be the topic of this week gossip. He faked not noticing the way Conrart was walking in his direction.

Murata made several discoveries out of that short interaction with the royal couple. To begin with, the love marks had obviously been made by Wolfram judging by the way he hadn't reacted in a jealous fit, but instead hiding them. That meant two things: first, their relationship had evolved to _that_ point and two, considering Yuuri's reaction too, nobody in the castle knew about it. Making a mental note regarding all of the new information, he readjusted his glasses, thinking again of the motive of him being sent to the castle by Shinou this time. He decided to have a little _mental chat_ with his former king later.

Conrart was walking to the empty spot in which his godson had been standing just moments ago. He thought the word the Sage had used sounded very familiar somehow, but he didn't remember the meaning of it. He approached the boy and found something that did not make him feel comfortable at all. The Sage had that look on his face, that one that meant he was planning something. And judging by the way Yuuri and Wolfram had run off, it was probably going to be a rough couple of days in the castle .He sighed to himself, like the little royal couple didn't give them enough headaches as it was.

* * *

><p>"Yuuri, snap out of it, for Shinou's sake!" Wolfram was practically screaming while shaking Yuuri by the shoulders.<p>

Meanwhile the black haired Maou just looked at the blond with worried eyes; he hadn't said a word since they got to the bedroom.

Wolfram sighed and removed one of his hands from Yuuri's shoulder.

"What now, Wolf?" he finally said. Yuuri wasn't even thinking of what could happen after this, his mind had momentarily lost the ability to function correctly.

"I don't know. I don't think anyone understood what he said, maybe Conrart..."

Yuuri looked at his fiancé trying to read his expression. Some sort of guilty feeling settled low in his stomach. Wolfram was tilting his head down, trying to hide his eyes from him, but he could see enough.

Those eyes would always give Wolfram away, Yuuri knew that by now and the emotions in them now where killing him. Wolfram was afraid. All of his insecurity could be seen, mixed with disappointment and sadness, there in his eyes. Yuuri knew his lover was thinking this was the end. It was his fault, he never gave any reason for him to trust him.

"Come on Wolf, lets take a bath and calm our nerves. Whatever happens, there's really nothing we can do about it now." he said putting on the best reassuring smile that he could and hugging Wolfram by the waist. If he wasn't dreaming, he was sure he saw a light of hope catch fire on those emerald lakes. Wolfram gave him a shy smile in return and they headed for the Maou's personal bath.

"Oh, this feels so good!" Yuuri said as he relaxed in the water. He was seriously trying not to think about the obvious implications of his friend finding out about him and Wolfram. There was absolutely no possibility for the Great Sage to not pick up on that. Yuuri was actually surprised he hadn't found out sooner with all the _complete knowledge of the universe_ that guy seemed to have. He knew that by the end of the day, probably the whole kingdom would know about it. If that happened, he just had to make his peace with it.

Wolfram on the other hand was starting to panic. He had expected his fiancé to have freaked out by now and the lack of it was quite frightening. He slowly entered the water next to Yuuri. He was waiting, preparing himself for that moment in which realization would get through Yuuri's thick head and he would jump out of his skin, but the moment never came. Instead, what he received was a loving embrace from his fiancé.

So far, that kind of approach only leaded to one thing, so he tensed at the contact. "Yuuri, I'm really not in the mood for..." but he was cut short by Yuuri tightening their embrace. It wasn't the same as usual, he was obviously nervous, but the touch was kind and warm. Yuuri buried his head in the space between his neck and his shoulder, and moved away a few blond locks with his nose. "Yuuri...?"

"It'll be okay Wolf(.) I don't know how, but it will be okay, just trust me."

Wolfram felt himself relaxing into his lovers arms. Even if it made no sense, even if his brothers would probably kill them both, even if Yuuri did freak out eventually, he was not walking away and that was all Wolfram needed to know. His expression softened and he lifted a hand to run his fingers through the raven locks, "I trust you".

What the couple didn't know was that they weren't alone. With them in the bathroom was a very amused Sage.

Murata didn't had much trouble deciding what he would do. He didn't need to tap into his four thousand years of wisdom. Instead he just decided to use a very common, very simple locker room practical joke, to help his friends take the next step **i**n their relationship. Now, don't get it wrong, if the circumstances had been different he would have just step aside and watched the show, but he needed to make the castle aware of things soon, hopefully before the _other news_ were out. He just wondered how Shinou found out, the image of the Original King playing the part of a voyeur made a chill run down his back as he walked out of the bathroom holding two sets of clothing under his arm.

As far as Yuuri's love for Wolfram was concerned, he wasn't worried. He trusted his friend's feelings for he had seen them way before the Maou had come to realise them. What was bothering him now was a question of another matter. A moral question you could say, what would prevail in a situation like this: a man's loyalty to his king, or a man's very dangerous brother complex? He didn't know. He was hoping for the first, although the second would definitely be fun to see. "Now, to fetch Lord Weller."

All they had to cover themselves was the small towels that covered just about what was absolutely necessary. With no time to worry about the robbery itself, Wolfram and Yuuri started a mission. Yes, a mission. The objective: getting to their room unseen. For the first time, Wolfram wondered why was the Maou's personal bathroom so damn far from the Maou's room. It was plain irrational. He decided to completely redesign the castle if he ever had the chance.

They made it about ten feet away from the bathroom, before running into their first obstacle. Luckily, it was just Doria, who looked at them blushing and excused herself. The maids weren't unaware of the royal couple's _activities_, as they called it. After all, they were the ones to constantly cleaned after them. Needless to say, they found out about it after the first time Wolfram and Yuuri decided to use their bed not just to sleep in it. The sheets were stained with blood, sweat and other, very peculiar, residues they preferred not to think about. They just had to burn the things. It was a lost case, not even Anissina's get-rid-of-any-stain-soup-kun had been able to do the job.

After sighing in relief, they decided to just run to the bedroom and pray to Shinou no one saw them. Little did they know, Shinou was already _helping them_, in his own twisted way of course. They made it to the door just in time, from one side of the hallway they could hear Gwendal and Günter saying something about getting the irresponsible/wonderful Maou to do some paperwork signing/history studying. And from the other side the unmistakable voice of the Sage was mixed with Conrart's in a debate about going to Earth.

"Yuuri, what the hell are you doing? Open the door!" Wolfram hissed under his breath. He could hear them getting closer and closer. Yuuri was just standing there holding the doorknob with a blank expression. Wolfram put a hand on his shoulder trying to get his fiancé to get out of his trance.

"It's locked..." he said still not looking up, he just couldn't believe this was happening, it seemed almost staged. "It's locked!" he repeated causing Wolfram to gasp.

The steps and voices were getting closer by the second and there was absolutely no place to run. If there would've been a window, they would've jump through it without thinking about it twice. Wolfram felt the dizziness from that afternoon coming back and his stomach felt like it was trying to jump out of him.

Yuuri gulped deeply and held Wolfram's hand. Their eyes met for a second that seemed like an eternity, countless emotions being reflected at the same time. They both stood firm and waited, still holding hands.

The firsts to turn around the corner were Murata and Conrart. The Sage was obviously expecting the spectacle, but still managed to look surprised enough for it to be credible. Conrart on the other hand was shocked to death. His jaw almost hit the floor, the vision in front of him was something very hard to process. Not only was he in front of his godson and his baby brother standing half naked in the middle of the hallway, not only were they obviously holding hands, but also the king's body was completely covered in love bites.

When Günter and Gwendal appeared, they saw only the backs of the royal couple, but it was enough. The Maou was almost in the nude and his back was marked with several crimson trails, obviously made by fingernails. Günter was on the floor with a nosebleed before he was even able to finish crying out for his Heika. Gwendal's face started to contract in a way it never had before, it was not only frowning, it resembled some sort of very disturbing nervous spasm.

Wolfram turned around to see his eldest brother when he heard a metallic sound from behind him. Gwendal had instinctively put his hand on the handle of his sword, he wasn't really going to kill the Maou, he wanted to though.

"Guys we can explain," Yuuri blurted out nervously, looking at the still shocked expression of his godfather.

Wolfram's world was moving, literally. He felt the world shift or something like that. He was dizzy and his stomach was twisting inside of him, his brother was approaching them with his hand still on his sword. He felt his heart pounding in his ears and the next thing he saw was the ground. He thought he heard Yuuri calling his name, he wasn't sure, then everything was dark.

* * *

><p>Yuuri was coming back to the infirmary, after Wolfram fainted he had taken the blond to see Gisela immediately. He remembered, only half way there, that the both of them were only wearing towels. But he couldn't care less, neither did anyone else, the tension of the moment had completely been forgotten in some sort of unspoken temporal truce. After that he had come back to the room to get dressed and he found the door was no longer locked. He also grabbed one of Wolfram's nightgowns for him to wear.<p>

Outside the door were Murata, Gwendal and Conrart, resting their backs on the walls with concerned expressions. Günter had been forgotten somewhere along the way. Yuuri walked to the door and knocked, then he came in without waiting for an answer.

Inside, Wolfram was sitting on the edge of one of the beds blushing like crazy. "Wolf, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Yuuri asked, truly happy to find his fiancé awake.

"I'm... fine." Wolfram answered not able to look Yuuri in the eyes.

Yuuri then remembered the almost naked state his fiancé and he rushed to the side of the bed, putting the nightgown on him without even asking.

Wolfram was upset to be treated like a child, he could dress himself, but then again, Yuuri's expression when he managed to get his head across the neck of the nightgown was priceless.

Yuuri felt he fell in love all over again when the face of his fiancé came out of the clothing. He was pouting in the cutest way and he was blushing furiously. The sight got the better of him and he leaned down placing a short, sweet kiss on Wolfram's lips. When he broke away he found the blond looking at him with confusion, he only responded by putting some blond locks behind his ear and facing Gisela, who of course, had been just behind Wolfram the entire time.

"So, what was it?" he asked looking at the medic and referring to the sudden loss of conciseness his fiancé had suffered. Gisela just looked at Wolfram who looked back with desperation in his eyes, the woman nodded in reassurance and placed a hand on the blond's shoulder. Yuuri was clueless to this non verbal communication the two seemed to be sharing and he directed his glance at Wolfram waiting for an explanation.

Wolfram sighed and looked up to Yuuri, he gathered all his courage and prepared to say out loud the words he himself didn't believe yet. "I... I'm... I'm pregnant, Yuuri…"

Yuuri's mind began to race, a million thoughts passed by at the same time: they weren't married yet, Gwendal was going to kill him, what would the ten nobles families think about this, what would happen to Wolfram's reputation once this was out, what would he do with a baby if he couldn't he even take care of himself, what would happen to his relationship with Wolfram...

But all of those things washed away in about a quarter of a second, as an overwhelming feeling of joy grew on his chest. This was going to be his child, _their_ child, his and Wolfram's. He was happy and he couldn't help it. He didn't care about everything else and he knew it was going to be difficult, but he loved the child already and that was all that mattered.

A big smile appeared across the Maou's face, much to Wolfram's surprise. Then their eyes met, Wolfram saw the warmth in the onyx eyes of the man he loved and he felt his own fears melting on that fire. The blond stood up and was instantly trapped in a tight but careful embrace. "You're sure you're okay with this?" he whispered in Yuuri's ear, still in disbelief. Yuuri broke away and held both of Wolfram's hands, looking at him with all the love he felt and only answered "Yes" with not a hint of hesitation on his voice.

Wolfram finally smiled, tears of joy and relief filling his eyes as he practically jumped to join their lips together in a long kiss. But, as they realized at that moment, when a cough interrupted their moment in the clouds, they weren't alone in this world. They weren't even alone in the room. When Yuuri came in, he left the door open. The three men who were standing outside had heard the whole conversation and were now entering the room; a scary frowning Gwendal, an equally scary smiling Conrart, and an annoyingly amused Murata.

Yuuri looked around at the people in the room with wide eyes. He gulped, grabbed Wolfram's hand, and started to mentally prepare himself for a shotgun wedding.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>[AN]: Kinda not so good and a bit cliffy isn't it? I'm not sure, I would like to continue this though.

I still haven't solved the thing I wanted to solve with this sequel I can't believe it, but if I made in any longer it just didn't felt like a Twoshot to me anymore. So if you like to see what happens next I could make this into a trilogy and make another sequel, let me know if you're interested and I'll gladly do it.

Don't forget to review!

_The sequel has already been posted! Shotgun Wedding fellows, still in the process of writing ;D_


	3. AN: Sequel

_Hi guys! I still really hate Author's updates, but whatever, here it goes._

_I have already posted the prologue of the sequel to this story: "Shotgun Wedding", so for all of you that were expecting it, it's up!_

_However, I don't think I'll be updating as often as usual because I just started a new job and I'm focusing on my story "Guess we still had some fights to come" at the moment._

_If you want to help me get inspired I'm still receiving plot suggestions for this story, what do you want to see happening to pregnant Wolfy and dear Yuuti? I got some PMs asking me to take the royal couple to Earth for a while, what do you think? Well anything you can come up with, I'll be happy to read it._

_I already settled the deal of the baby's gender thanks to your reviews and PMs. What is it? That's for me to know and for you to find out ;)_


End file.
